How can you not be romantic about baseball?
by Jgllove111593
Summary: This is my first fanfic please any help would be great I'm still figuring this all out :) an crisizm is helpful. This is an AU Peeta is a Baseball player with the world series in mind but what happens when he sees the most beautiful firefighter? i got the inspiration from a story called Fire and Ice :) i dont own the hunger games or the characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginig

I was in bed when felt something slither up my side. At that moment I felt myself prepare for the worst. It could be one of two things Prim's boa or her daughter, Rue. I look under the sheets and see Rue. She puts her pointer finger up to her lips for me to be quite, then I hear Prim yell "RUE! It's time for your bath, you have to get to school!" she comes bursting through my room door. "Katniss have you seen you seen Rue, she's the only one that needs a bath her brothers are showered and eating breakfast." I look up at her and say "nope, I haven't seen her maybe she's in one of the hall closets" I hear small snicker coming from my belly, but not loud enough for prim to hear. "Alright I'm going to go look for her" she rushes out of the room "try outside!" I shout after and smile and stretch in my bed. Rue pops out her head and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Aunty Katniss how did you learn to lie so well?" she asks me "can you teach me?"

I look down at her with a dumbfounded look "ummm. How old are you?"

"I'm 7 auntie" she says in a matter of fact voice

"Umm no in not teaching to lie maybe later on for the use of good "I tell he and then I shout "Prim! I found her!"

I put her into the bath while I get ready for work, I'm a firefighter here in Oakland California, Prim and I have lived here our whole lives. I live with prim because if I really think about it I would waste more money in an apartment I don't even live in half the  
time. She has 3 kids her oldest boy Axel , he's 11, then there's Tim , he's 9, and last but not least Rue she's only 7and she's a big ball of energy.

"Come on prim let's finish up here before your mom explodes." she giggles.

"Okay aunt Katniss."

As Rue finishes up her bath and as I put on my uniform shirt, she comes into my room and hands me a brush with a hair tie. This is code for I want a French braid; Rue doesn't like her mom to do her hair she says I do it prettier. I really don't see the difference but it's her choice. Prim comes into my room.

"Ah you found her." Prim bends down and kisses her on the check

"Yeah she was hiding in my bed" Rue giggles as I finish up her  
braid. "So what time are you going to go to work?" I ask prim  
"Well the A's don't have a game till seven but, they're going to  
practice there playing against San Fran."

I groan "this battle of the bay is going to killing me. I'm a whirl wind of emotions; I  
won't be able to handle this for very long". All of a sudden Rue squeals really loud

"What?! What's a matter?" I ask worried

"Mom you're going to let us in early right?! I want to watch Odair practice I have to perfect my catcher stance!"

I looked at her like she was crazy she was making s big deals but then again she was the baseball addict in the family. That's about the only thing the kids got from their father. Their love for sports, but their looks was entirely from prim, blue eyed and blond hair. I look nothing like my sister.

"Your daughter is scaring me with that crush she has on that baseball player." I say as I let Rue down from the stool. "She's going to ended up killing who ever dates that guy" I say as I duck a punch from Prim.

"No she's not! Don't say that" Prim says flustered "well didn't you say that Mellark was cute?"

"Yeah but I can give a flying fuck if he dates anyone, plus this is his second year. We'll see if he can keep it up to this year" I say as I sever my bowl of cereal "Prim its 7:45 you better get going"

I chuckle as she ushers out her kids like a heard or sheep. Now I'm all alone whit my thoughts I don't do that often because it brings back some bad memories from childhood or from two years ago. I'm still trying to convince myself that those years were just a blur, they weren't real they were just a bad dream but as much as I say that to myself I know that will never be true and I have a scar to prove it also. Suddenly my phone rings Sexy Bitch by David Guetta. It was Johanna. "Hey Jo what's up?"

"Nothing just wondering if you're going to come to work." She said exasperated

"Yes I'm on my way keep you clothes on" I say as I make sure I have everything and head out ready for another exciting day at work.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally seeing

**A/N OMG I did not expect this story to have at least one follower but****  
****thank you guys soooo much for your add if you want to leave me a****  
****comment or suggestion go for it :D I welcome it :) any questions you****  
****might have about the story feel free to PM me**.

Peeta Pov

We had practice today but ever since last season I couldn't get that face out of my mind. One time we made eye contact I was actually looking for my family but I saw her. She had the most beautiful silver eyes. Sometimes I wake up with me seeing those eyes, at times I even think she was the one that helped me get so far into the season, she was always at the games and she was the loudest one too. And I know it was her because she had a mouth on her, it would make a sailor blush, and she was always in the front of the bleachers. I had just been bought from the Sacramento River cats. It felt nice someone that loud cheering us on. For some reason I felt closer to her than anyone in the stands.

"Hey, Mellark you there?" I hear Finnick yell at me

"Yeah I'm here, ready to practice" I said as I put on my glove and stretched my pitching arm.

"Try to make it into the glove this time okay?" Finn said as he put on his helmet and crouched down.

I throw a couple of pitches at Finnick, but I knew I wasn't really trying because I wanted to save my best for the game tonight and my mind kept wandering to those silver eyes.

"Hey you okay?" Finn comes up to me patting my shoulder

"Yea, I'm fining just nervous for tonight's game" I lie

"don't worry dude" he gives me a Cheshire cat grin "we're going to make the Giants three inches tall" he says puffing out his chest "those motherfuckers aren't going to take it from us this year. Fucking bastards" he says going into the dugout. I follow him and head over to prim.

"Hey Prim, how's the family?" I ask as I sit on the examination table

"they're good they might come early to watch you guys practice, but I doubt that security will let them in tho." she said as she checked and stretched my pitching arm to make sure that it was good to go tonight.

"If you meet them at the gates of the coliseum they will let them in." I say as I stand up

"Alright I'll txt Katniss to bring over the kids and herself. She wouldn't miss a game for all the skittles in the world." Prim smiles and I chuckle

"Your sister sounds peculiar" I say with a big smile

"Yeah she's weird but she's all I have and I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's a firefighter so I'm always worried she won't come home, but as soon as she comes home, sometimes smelling like smoke, I breath a big sigh of relief I almost lost her once." prim says kind of glum "but anyways the past is the past so I'll txt Katniss to bring the kids early" she ways bye at me and goes fill out some forms.

I walk back out to the dugout to find Rory, he's our short stop, and I see him staring at Prim as she walks up to talk with our GM."Dude either talk to her or stop stalking her it's getting creepy" I say to Rory as I nudge him on the shoulder.

"I won't even know how to start to talk to her. Plus how do you know we'd even have anything in common?" he says getting flustered

"That's the whole point. It's an adventure you don't know what's going to happen or if you guys will even hit it off, it's a big mystery book you don't know if you'll get shot down or taken up. Trust me you'd brother would take the risk" I say as I get up to go back on to the field to practice batting.

"You know what I'm going to try it and hopefully she says yes" he says getting up and going to find Prim

I head out to the field and over to the batting practice, see gale practicing his batting "I have next shots" I tell him putting on my helmet and gloves going to find my bat I see that it's gone. As I'm looking for it I see Gale has it. "Hey asshole you have my bat"

He chuckles "I broke mine today while practicing"

"So you decide to take mine!" I shout at him reaching out for my bat

"HEY!" he shouts "I'm going to hit you on the head watch out!" he yells as he moves away from me. When I look up see those silver eyes that have haunting me for 4 months. Those 4 long miserable months, I see her coming down the steps with three kids the smallest girl squealing and hypervenalating.

**A/N hey you guys again thank you soo much for the support and about my schedule for putting up stories. It will take me from 2 days to 2 weeks but I will not let more than two weeks go by before I put up another chapter. If something were to come up ill notify you guys A.S.A.P. thank you guys again for all the support. **


	3. Chapter 3: Life Of me

**A/N As promised guys next chapter. Sorry I haven't posted up a chapter I got sick with asthma. But as I'll try to post up sooner because this story is writing its self and I have no idea where it's going to take me I have parts and bit of the story that I'm going to include in here. Also I feel that my chapters aren't that long enough if you guys want them longer please comment or PM me. Thank you for all the support. **

My shift was almost done when Prim's txt comes in: '_**Hey Kat I need you to pick up the kids and come over here to the coliseum I'll wait for you at the front gates to lets you in….. And shower so you don't come in smelling like smoke'. **_I scoff at her txt who does she think I am a paramedic that can shower at a whim I think you myself as I'm taking off my gear and putting it in place at the station. Then I hear a familiar voice behind me "whoa Everdeen don't you ever get tired of taking off you clothes" Johanna says coming in behind me and smacking my ass.

"OW! What the fuck Jo, you don't have delicate hands you have fucking man hands that hurt like shit!"I say rubbing my ass.

"Whatever you pussy" she says as she goes to the ambulance with a hose I follow her. When I get over there it smells like death itself

"What the hell happened in here?" I say as I walk out to truck and gag.

"E. coli and we have it bad too because it come out both ends" she says to my pointing to another part of the ambulance. I look and my eyes widen.

"That's not what I think it." I look up at her with a disgust face "is it?"

"Yeah it is and trust me it's not pretty when you see it coming out but it's my job and I love it" Jo says while she close up the ambulance. "So how was that house fire?" she asks me as we walk back to the garage where the fire trucks are at.

"It was a fucking bitch. There was a pet finder in each and every window so Jake and I had to go into every room. But apparently that was from the former owners and these people never had a pet in their lives" I say as I sit on the couch we have. I lean on Jo beat tire and close my eyes just for what feels like 5 mins. Then the fire alarm announcing another fire sound and jerks me awake I get fast and slip on my boots with my pants. Then I grab my coat and put it on, grab my air and head over to the truck then Jo stops me suddenly.

"Hey you're forgetting something!" I look at her puzzled "lean down bitch" Jo commands me and lean down and she kisses my forehead "be safe" she tells me as she moves away from the truck waving at me.

I wave back and smile big for her as I hook up the oxygen cords to my mask. I remember the first time Jo did that, we both went to the same school and we shared an apartment I was going off to my first day of training and all of a sudden she go up and kisses my forehead and tell me "be safe" from that day on either I'd do it to her, or she would do it to me. It is a for us to promise each other that nothing would happen to us even though our jobs had very hazardous conditions and this I was for each of us to have a piece of mind that we'll come back and in one piece.

When we get to the fire it's a shithole. It's one of those old houses that no one lives in and now only sqatters go into. "EVERDEEN! Get in there with Undersee and see if you can find anything worth saving or someone." Haymitch yells at me, I look over at Madge.

"Ready to go in?" she looks nervous as I put on my mask "is this your first time going in as you job?" I ask her, she just nods her head. Oh fucking great I think to myself. "Alright this is what you're going to do you're going to stay close to me and cover our backs okay?" I tell her as we reach the house door "ready rookie?" she just nods her head. As I push the door open all I can see are boxes and boxes of things. I get onto my hands and knees and crawl around the floor looking for a person "FIRE DEPARTMENT! Is anyone in here?" I yell out as we get into the room where the fire started. We search all the rooms as were on our way back out I radio "Haymitch there nothing here and no one" I say into the radio "alright get out of there and we'll start to contain it so it doesn't spread to the other houses" I get back on my hands and knees and I start heading out my glove gets stuck on a nail in the floor board and I cant get it out "Madge come help me I can't get my glove out and the fire is coming closer" she come over to me and we try to pull it out but it exposes some of my wrist and it burns me but we get it out and get the hell out of that house.

When we get out people are already hosing the house down. "Shit it was a hoarder's wet dream in there" I tell Haymitch I say as I examine my wrist.

"You okay there? Looks like you got burnt" he says at me at he turns to shut off the water signaling that we're done and we put out the fire. I look over at Madge and she's on the side of the fire truck with her hands covering her face.

"Madge what's wrong are you okay" I ask her as I sit next to her

"I should have helped you better I could have done better." She looks over to me "now you burnt your wrist because of me." She says almost in tears

"Aww Madge don't says that" I wrap my arm around her shoulders "you did what you could this" I show her my reddening wrist "is part of the job, I'm just happy that we made it out safe and in one piece" I hold on to her tighter "don't be too hard on yourself" I tell her as we gather our things to get up and go.

I wait outside for the kids' school looking at my burn it hurts like a bitch but I suck it up and wait for me to get to prim she can help me. Rue is the first one to get into the car.

"Hi aunty Kat where are we going" she says as she leans over and kisses my cheek. Her eyes get wide as she sees my wrist "what happened aunty?"

"Nothing sweetie just got hurt on the job but you mama is going to make me feel better" .She sits in her seat and puts on her seat belt.

I start driving to the coliseum and rue is talking to her brothers (more like arguing) about what is better baseball or hockey. I pull up to the coliseum and they still haven't noticed "alright enough were here" I turn around looking at both of them. "Alright let's get you guys inside before I lose it here in the car" I tell them I look over at Axel and he looks sad and he's staring at my wrist "Axel come here Hun" I say to him.

He walks to me slowly "what a matter buddy are you okay?" I say as I kneel in front of him and he hugs me tightly around my neck and starts to cry "aww don't cry love in fine"

He sobs "but you're hurt ….. I don't want you to be hurt…. Like when you were in the hospital that one time" he says to me between sobs and he buries his face in my neck. Pick him up and carry him inside and hold Rue's hand and go inside to find Prim.

As soon as Rue sees the field she starts to hyperventilate. "Rue calm down or I will never bring you again got it?" she calms down enough for her to nod at me "k good now check if your brother feel asleep on my shoulder he got heavy all of a sudden" she goes around me to check

"Yea he fell asleep" she comes over to me "he was really scared when we left for school today. He said he felt like something bad was going to happened to you" she says as she comes to get my hand again

I look around me and panic "wait where's Tim?" I ask her, she shrugs her shoulders at me. Fuck I lost a child in this big fucking place ugh! Then I look down the aisle and see him talking to Peeta Mellark. And I walk up to him

"You sneaky little kid you gave me a heart attack" I tell Tim as I make rue grab on to the back of my pants and grab his hand. I look up to see the bluest eyes I've ever seen look at me with wonder. Suddenly I'm self-conscious that I'm in my fire fighter uniform and I didn't shower when I came here.

"Hi my name is Peeta" he says to me with the biggest smile and I blush the reddest shade.

**A/N sorry you guys for taking so long to post this up but I want you guys to have a good start to your week. Same as always if you have any suggestions what I should put in the story I also take fan fic request just PM me and till next chapter. Love you all for the support and good comments.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Determination and Revelation

Katniss POV:

After what seems forever I regain my composure. "Hey I'm Katniss"

"That's a nice name it's a type of plant right"

"Yes but to be more exact a flower" I tell him while still carrying axel. Shit when did he get so heavy if it didn't feel it before I do now. "Well I have to get going. Umm… By any chance have you seen Primrose Everdeen?" I ask him. Looking at his bright blue eyes, then I notice his shaggy blonde hair it looks so soft. Then I blush I have never had thought about guys what the hell is going on with me?

He looks around and looks to the dugout "I think she's down there with Hawthorne I can go call her if you'd like"

"No that's okay ill just jump over this fence and walk through" I adjust Axle so he's across my chest like I carry a person out of a building. Sit on the fence and jump off, Axel barley stirs

Peeta comes over to us "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" look over to him "here hold him for a bit" I hand him over axel and he looks at me like in crazy and I grab Rue and Tim and grab them and put them down on the field "okay here give him back" I hold out my hands and he sees my burn wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asks me worried

"Yeah I'm fine you know occupational hazard" I smile at him "I just need to find Primrose, she can help me fix this". I look over to the dugout and see her coming out and coming towards us.

"Well she's over there I'll see you later on I guess" I say over my shoulder walking over to Prim.

"You know who that was right?" she asks me looking at Axel in my arms "what did you do to him now?" I looked at her with a dumbfounded look

"Mommy aunty Kat made Axel cry!" Rue shout out running over to where Finnick the catcher was practicing.

"Katniss what did you tell him now!?"Prim runs over to my back to check on him

"Prim leave him he's asleep and I didn't tell him anything I think he saw my burn when he got into the car and when we got here he started crying" I tell her as we walk over to the dugout " is there anywhere I can lay him down he's getting heavy" I tell her kind of struggling.

"Here lay him down over her on the examination table" she told me pointing to table "so what did you say to Peeta I saw you talking to him. Did you harass him?!"

"No I didn't harass him Prim jeeze. Am I that of a horrible person?" I ask her feigning hurt

"No you just are kind of cold to people who show interest in you" Prim thinks for a bit "no scratch that any guy that shows interest in you"

"you know why I'm so cynical about love Prim it's a bunch of bull shit they guy says 'oh I love you I'll never leave you' and then he's with his ex having sex on your bed" I say tearing up as I think that wasn't the first time that has happened to me. To be exact it has happened about 4 times and they all said the same thing. I tried to be a lesbian but I like guys too much and it only lasted 3 hours.

"Come on Katniss those guys were assholes and even Tim called it and he's 9!" she says to me with that sisterly love.

"When you're right you're right" I tell he with a light hint of sarcasm "you will come out to the bar after the game" she asks me as she puts some aloe cream and wraps my wrist with a white bandage

"If I can I'll think about it" I tell her already in my mind declining the offer

"No it wasn't a question. I was telling you, you are coming to the bar with us" she tells me "I'll see you after the game okay?"

I just nod and look down at Axle sleeping. he looks so much like his dad, we used to work together but then an arson fire changed all our lives, while he was trying to get a stupid dog out he fell down into the first floor of the second floor house we went into I tried to catch him but I didn't turn fast enough. I still have horrible nightmares about that day I feel mostly guilty about that even though Prim has told me time after time that it wasn't my fault. I can't help but feel like I could have done more. But at least Prim didn't turn into my mom when my dad went into a coma. Yea she was in bed for about two days but the day after she got up earlier than I did made the kids food and went to work. I will admire her for that I know if I were to get close to someone emotionally and something happened to him I would die along with them.

I get up to leave Axel to sleep then I hear "aunt Kat you need to find someone to love you because I'm going to get older and I won't be able to be with you often" he tells me matter afactly way

"I know buddy" I smile at him "let's go out onto the field" now I truly know I have to _try_ and be social I can't let my past get to me I'm going to go to the bar after the game.

**A/N sorry for not updating sooner but I've been horrible sick and only been able to sit for half an hour to type out this story and I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block but I got it down. Thank you for all that read this and have favorite and followed. Let me know what you think of the sentimental moments to mushy or not mushy enough. As always comments are love :) any sudgestions or things you might to see happen in this story send me a PM or leave it in a comment and ill do my best to put it in. alright see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting All Night

Peeta POV:

It was a good game we beat San Francisco. It feels really good win the first game of the season but I know the reason I did awesome in that game it was because of Katniss. That girl is like a good luck charm for me sometimes I think that why I did so well during the wild card game and made it into the finals.

"What's bit your ass Mellark? I've never seen you smile this much" Gale asks me

"Nothing just thinking…" I say wondering off my sentence

"About what?" he raises an eyebrow at me

"It's none of your-"I start to say as Rory comes bursting in with the biggest grin id seen my whole life

"Pet she said yes!" he says taking hold of my shoulders "I asked her if she wanted to go out for some drinks tonight and she said yes!" all of a sudden his smile falls and lets go of my shoulders.

"Hey bro what's wrong?" gale comes over to him putting an arm around his shoulders

"I just realized I'm supper awkward around her do you guys think you can come and just be in the background just in case I need an out or if I need my ass saved?" he looks at us expectantly

"sure" I talk out first "I'll go I need some drinks any way maybe Finn will come too god knows we all need to wind down our next game is in two days"

I grab my towel and take off my shirt and put in my duffle bag. They wash our dirty uniforms but I like to do my own clothes, I think its part of the way I was raised I find doing domestic things kind of relaxing now. With the hectic life I have it would be nice to go home and find someone waiting there for me but so far I haven't happened but know. But hopefully I can win over the heart of that firefighter, now that I know where to get some information from.

_-At the bar-_

We walk into the bar and the first thing I hear is some girl on Karaoke. I know where in spending most of my night, I like to watch people make fools of them at the same time listening to some that actually have really good talent. I see Gale nudge Rory and tell him something while pointing to the place where the music is coming from, I push Finnick over to the bar to get a drink and sit down. When we get our drinks with Gale we go sit over the karaoke place and a small pixie haired girl singing a bad interpretation of The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. I think she was on stage for a long time because when she gets off people start cheering, I faintly hear he say "fucking assholes can't appreciate good music". Just chuckle at her and follow to where she's sitting.

"that's one fine ass woman" Gale leans over to tell us. He's looking at her like he's sizing up a steak to cook.

"dude could you be less stakerish" Finnick tells him looking over to where he's looking "wait hold the phone he friend is pretty sexy herself" I thought she was cute she's kind of small you can tell she's kind of shy by the way she's sitting next to the pixie hair girl. Of course these guys would go after girls like that. Gale like girl with a strong attitude and by the way the pixie hair cut girl you can tell she's nothing but big attitude. Finnick like shy girls, basically he likes a challenge. I just shake my head and think about Katniss I can't get her out of my mind I think I look over to where she was sitting about a thousand times. Now looking over to the girls they kind of look familiar. I then hear someone tap the microphone, I look over and it's her.

"hey guys I'm going to sing a new song called Waiting all night by rudimental" Katniss blushes a little bit "alright hit it Briss"

The intro of the song starts the she opens her mouth to sing.

_**I've been waiting all night for you to  
Tell me what you want, tell me, tell me that you need me  
I've been waiting all night for you to  
Oh, oh, tell me what you want yeah  
I've been waiting all night for you to  
Tell me what you want, tell me, tell me that you need me  
I've been waiting all night for you to  
Oh, oh, tell me what you want yeah  
Want yeah, want yeah, want yeah, want yeah  
Want, want, want, want, want, want, want, want**_

The whole fucking bar goes dead silent; She has a voice to put birds to shame.

_**I've been waiting all night for you to tell me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
I've been waiting all night for you to tell me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me**_

Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me

I just stare at her wide-eyed I never would have thought that such a woman had a set of lungs on her but I have been proven wrong. She continues her song with more enthusiasm as it goes along.

I've been waiting all night for you to  
Tell me what you want, tell me, tell me that you need me  
I've been waiting all night for you to  
Oh, oh, tell me what you want yeah  
_**I've been waiting all night for you to  
Tell me what you want, tell me, tell me that you need me  
I've been waiting all night for you to  
Oh, oh, tell me what you want yeah**_

I've been waiting all night for you to tell me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
I've been waiting all night for you to tell me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me

Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me

Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
Oh!

As she sings line by line I feel myself fall deeper and deeper in love with her. I barely know this woman but somehow I feel a connection to her already. Now I know what my dad was talking about when he told me how it felt to be unconditionally in love with someone little did I know it was going to be this astonishing. I love this feeling I'm having and I never want it to leave I NEED to get to know her and as soon as possible or I think I won't last too long. I need to tell her I need her and I'll wait all night long to tell her.

**A/N: hey guys I wanted to post this chapter up earlier because I kind of procrastinated on the last one. See ma! I can do it! Lol anyways I got the inspiration for this chapter listening to waiting all night by rudimental. They're an awesome band from the UK if you haven't heard any of their songs I suggest you go but especially listen to the song "waiting all night" so you can kind of get the jest of how Katniss was singing or else it won't make sense. Alright btw I don't own the song that is all Rudimental creation. See you guys next chapter remember comments are love!**


	6. Chapter 6:Let The Game Start

Katniss:

As soon as I got off that stage I felt a lot better. I have never understood why singing made my stress or worries just melt away. It probably has a lot to do that my dad would sing to me and prim when we were sad or mad but just over all in a bad mood. I miss my dad at times even though we're like a two- hour drive up to Trinity, he never could get away from the forest. Prim has her kids and I have my work cut out from me at the station, sure I have about 5 month of paid vacation in reserve. It was still hard to drop everything and go to see them. I might do it soon I miss them, I miss my dad most of all.

When I got near the booth I heard giggling. Which form me was very strange because one: Johanna never giggles she's too tough and bravo macho for that and two: Annie is well….. Annie. She's a very quiet character she rarely talks when we're out in public and talk to random strangers is out of the question. Sometimes I wonder to myself how can she be a dispatcher, answering the weirdest calls and she's heard some fucked up shit through the years.

As I got closer I hear Johanna talking to someone. It really doesn't surprise me that Johanna already has a guy to take home with her, but jeez the least she can do is wait till I get there so I can keep Annie some company.

When I get there I freeze immediately. This is something I thought I'd never see, Annie is next to Johanna but she's engrossed in conversation with the person in front of her. Did hell freeze over?

When I sit in the booth next to Johanna my eyes go wide. It's fucking Finnick, Gale, and Peeta. What would they be doing in this cheap ass bar? These guys are fucking baseball players they can buy whatever they want yet there at this… bar.

"Katniss it's rude to stare say hi" Johanna scolds me lightly. While looking at Gale with her 'I'm going to fuck you senseless' look.

"Hi everyone" I say with a bit of sarcasm

Peeta is the first to respond "well, it seems we meet again Ms. Katniss" he says giving me the cheekiest smile ever showing me all those white teeth.

"It seems we do" I say back giving him the same cheeky smile

"How's your arm doing? "He asks me

That's was my worst nightmare come true. Right away Johanna stops flirting with Gale and looks at me. I have my button up work shirt on with the sleeves down, she reaches over Annie and pulls up my sleeves and sees he white gauze wrapped around my arm

"How did this happen?" she asks me "and don't you dare lie to me."

Pull my arm back and roll down the sleeves. Annie has gone back to her quite place her eyes darkening; this isn't good; she does this when she finds out that one of us is hurt.

"I'm fine it's just a flesh wound you woun't be able to tell that I was hurt in the first place" I glare over at Peeta. I know I promised Prim id try and be nice and try to meet people but I have little to no social skills. People just butt in and get in the way of things

I turn to look at Annie and I hold her face so she can look at me "Annie hunny I'm fine look in here with you. There's nothing to worry about. Remember what I told you when we both got our jobs how we'd both be some kind of fucked up?"

"Yea" she answers back softly.

"This is what I was referring to" I look at her straight in the eye "there's only so much we can do to keep each other protected okay?"

"Yeah I okay" as I look into Annie's eyes I see the light green come back to life and with more vibrance. She smiles wide. Then remembers that there's a very cute guy in front of her and goes back to talking with him. Johanna is still glaring at me.

"I need something stronger than this" I say as I get up and go over to the bar. I can feel Johanna's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

As I get to the bar I order a shot of tequila, I need to slow it down I have to drive home. I turn to see back at the booth, and the girls are back in conversation with the guys. I notice one person is missing.

"So I take it you didn't want to tell them" Peeta says from behind me making me jump a mile high into the sky.

"Son of a bitch" I mumble "you scared the living shit out of me" I say with my hand over my racing heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I though firefighters never got scared because they're always on alert" he smiles at me again. Jeez what is it with this guy and smiling is he high?

"Not all time" I say sitting on bar stool. He follows my motion. "We are human and yes I wasn't going to tell them they turn into crazy dictate bitches when they know I'm hurt"

"Well at least you know that they care for you" he looks at me "so what made you want to be a firefighter? That's like finding a unicorn" he chuckles at his own joke.

"My father used to be a firefighter and Prim's first husband, may god rest his soul, was in my engine with me we graduated the academy together."

Peeta looks at me shocked "wait! Prim used to be married?!" he almost shouts

"Yeeeaaaa" I say looking at him likes he's crazy "you didn't know? Wait did you seriously think those kids were mine?" I ask him whit a bit of accusation.

"Well yeah I little bit by the way you were holding them and they listened to you I thought they were yours" he shrugged at me

"Well nope they're not mine" my phone starts ringing. Ugh it's Glimmer the babysitter she probably has to go because she has to "study" for school. Fucking sorority chick all she wants is some dick.

"Hey Glimmer what do you want?"

_**well Ms. Everdeen I have to go I have some test to study for and the kids are asleep except for Tim he doesn't want to fall asleep till you come home**_. She says through the line

"Okay I'm on my way home I'll be there in about 15 minutes can you wait that long?"

_**Um I don't know I have something….. Rather important….. In front of me**_. She says pausing like she's holding back moans. Fucking bitch I told prim not to hire her.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can" and I hang up the phone. "Well Mr. Mellark it seem I have to go home"

He looks a bit disappointed "well can I at least have your number I'd really like to get to know you just a bit better."

I looked at him and I got an evil idea "okay if you truly want to get to know me and this isn't just a game" I write down my number without the last two numbers "you'll actually try and contact me" I give him the piece of paper. And I got over to prim and tell her the situation and she says that it's fine and that she would get a ride from Rory.

"Wait!" Peeta yells for me "the last two numbers are missing"

"That's the game Mr. Mellark if you truly want to get to know you'll work for it" I give him a wink from over my shoulder and leave.


	7. Chapter 7: I Think I Won Or Not

Peeta Pov

It's been two fucking weeks I'm already to 4067. She said if I really and truly wanted to get to know her I would take the game. Ha! she's has a lot to know about me I love a challenge. I think that's one of the reasons I play baseball because my mother said I'd never amount to anything, but here I am making more money than she can ever think. I mostly do this for my dad and his bakery. What my mom doesn't know is that I send my dad money so he can bring his bakery up to date. So far he has new ovens and counters and redid most of the kitchen but I still have to find out Katniss' phone number.

I rub the bridge of my nose, I already have a headache and I haven even started okay here we go. I dial her number 4068 nope not her. 4069 fuck nope just a really mad Asian woman, 4070 nope not her, 4071 nope. I get to 4090 by this time I'm desperate.

Ring, ring ri-

"Hello?" a little girl answers mid-ring

"Hi I was wondering is this Katniss?" I ask getting nervous

"I think she's asleep let me check okay?" the little girl tells me. Feel a bit hopeful not getting too excited this has happened already once to me.

In the phone line I hear "aunty Kat there's someone on the phone for you" then it goes quite then I hear.

"Hello?" I don't answer I finally found her! After all this time I found her! "Johanna this isn't funny the first few times it was but come on I'm on my off day. I was sleeping and dreaming of Thor and Iron man. So you better have a good damn reason to call me"

"Hey Katniss ummmm it's Peeta" I feel self-conscious and I run a hand through my hair.

"So you found me." I hear her sigh "so I have Friday through Sunday off. When do you want to go out on that date?" Katniss tells me bluntly.

I was a bit shocked at first it took me a bit to regain time to talk "um I can come for you Saturday at 6:30?"

"Sure" I hear her groan "it took you two weeks to find me. You got frustrated that's why it took you longer huh?"

"yea I was half way when I got frustrated and then practice got in the way by that point I could only dial five or six numbers before I passed out asleep" I tell her blushing for some reason I feel embarrassed it took me that long. Maybe it was the way she said it, oh I could feel that walls now that I was going to have to take down.

"Well at least you tried some guys don't even bother" I could feel the sadness coming off of her, even through the phone

"So what made you want to play this game of faith with me?" I ask her trying to lighten up the mood.

"I dunno, hold on I hear yelling" I can hear her get off the bed cursing at someone I can't really make it out the loud and clear I hear "Rue! Let go of your brothers' hair! God fucking damn it I have told your mother over and over again to cut your fucking hair." Then I hear some rustling "hey Peeta I have to go Prim went out with Rory and I can't leave these animals alone for five minutes or they're going to kill each other" I can hear some protest in the background "I'll see you Saturday. I'll txt you my directions so you can come pick me up"

"Sure I'll see you Saturday" I feel elated in how much that statement can hold.

"Bye Peeta" then she hangs up. I found her in a blink of an eye and just like that she's gone too. Before I forget I put her number into my contacts and erase the rest from my phone.

About two minutes later I hear the ringtone I have for txt

_**Hey Peeta I live at 704 E 17**__**th**__** st it's an apartment so you have to ring the golden door bell the other one is for the old grumpy lady next door.**_

I look at the txt twice. She lives near Lake Merritt I would always run around there. I wonder maybe I saw her and never really paid any attention to her. No how can I not notice someone like Katniss she's like an angle send down to me. Even thought I have known her for about a couple of hours in total I feel a need to love her, protect her physically and emotionally, make her laugh, calm her down when she's mad, and hold her when she's crying.

My phone startles me when it rings. I look down to see who it is and its Finnick

"Hey Finn what's up?"

"Hey Pete, Nothing much what are you going to do tonight?" I tell

"Nothing just be home and you?"

"Same, can I come over and just hang out?"

"Sure man who you bringing over?"

"No one just me and you we have to talk for a bit I'm having some problems"

"Sure come over ill put the wings to cook" I say getting up off the couch.

Later that night

My doorbell rings I open up the door and it's Finnick.

"Hey man come on in the wings are almost ready I'm just putting the sauce on them" I tell him as I walk to the kitchen "so what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

He sighs like he has a big weight on his shoulders "it's about Annie"

"What about her" I ask as I taste the sauce

"Well you know the night we hit it off really well at the bar well I kept going out and seeing her" Finn says looking down

Wait don't you have a girl friend thought"

"Yea but after the second time I met up with Annie I broke it off with Clove"

"Yea" I said pushing him on

"Well she threatened with hurting 'the whore I was fucking'" he says making air quotes

"I told you she was a crazy physco" I tell him shaking my head at him

"And this involves you too" looks remorsefully at me

"WHAT?! HOW I AM I INVOLVED IN THIS?" I panic

"Well…. Remember that girl you dated when you were at the River Cats? Yea she's her friend and they say they're going to ruin your and my life" Finn looks at me analyzing how I'm going to react.

"You fucking asshole I had gotten a restraining order on her and know she knows where we live and she probably already knows about Katniss" I glare at him "you're going to tell Katniss this I will not ruin what I might have with this amazing girl." I see my whole life falling to pieces in front of my eyes this is bad REALLY bad.

**A/N hey guys thanks you so much from your fave's and follows it means a lot to me. I meant to put an A/N in the last chapter but I was so rushed to post up a chapter that I forgot. But hopefully this will make up for the long delay. And that address was my old home I miss it soooo much and once I'm done with school I plan to move back. You can look it up and see old JGLOVES childhood home and FYI I might be changing my writers name soon. As always enjoy and comment and reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8: Little Dirty Things

Katniss POV

I looked over to the clock; I had two hours till Peeta comes for our date. Sometimes I still can't believe he actually took his time to find out what my number was. Usually guy just gives up and that's how I know that they're not worth my time I've been hurt too many times, Prim says this is a once in a lifetime opportunity but I don't think so.

I'm skeptical when it comes to relationships. I've been cheated and hurt more times than I can remember. It's been so many that I have built up these walls around me because I know sooner or later a guy will come along be lovey- dovey tell me he loves me and then get bored with me and not be the mad he claims to be and not tell me it's over. No he's just cheat on me. At first I used to cry but I've been so beaten down I don't care anymore. That's why I built the "game where I give the guy my phone number except the last two numbers. That way I know if he's truely into me and if he's worth the trouble.

"Aunty Kat!" Rue's little voice pulls me out or my revere.

"What is sweetie?" I kneel down to her level.

"Look I picked out your outfit" she points to the bed. I get up and look at it.

This girl has an incredible taste in fashion. She picked out some black skinny jeans, my red long sleeve shirt, a grey vest and a sliver bracelet with a little Thor's hammer on it.

"Where did you find all this clothes?" I ask her amazed

"In the back of your closet, Can you tell what super hero you're going to look like?" Rue asks me excitedly

I immediately recognize it, she based it off of Thor, and I'm a marvel fan and when decide to make those movies I was so happy when I would miss my dad when he was out fighting a fire and I was scared I would pick up my comic books and read them. They would make me forget the bad thing going on at that moment.

"hmm… is ….it" I take my time answering back just so she would get desperate "Thor?"

"Yes!" she grinds up at me. Rue's smile fades for a little bit "aunty you're going to tell me if he's nice to you right? I don't want to see you sad anymore I want to see you happy like mommy is with Rory"

"Yes ill tell you if he's nice to me" I kiss her forehead "alright go play with your brothers while I get ready" I turn her towards the door.

As I'm getting ready I think about the possibility and any case scenarios. The positive on is the I will like Peeta enough to turn into me loving him, him loving me, we get married, have kids and have out happy ever after, but one scenarios that keeps playing in my mind more often that the other. I know that they go out a lot for away games and he has an exciting life and I just stay here I'm a fire fighter. Soon he'll be bored with me and then he will get another girl in another town and he will cheat just like all the other guys have. I'm so scared to feel dependent on someone else, it scares me to death.

"How do I look?" I ask Prim as I walk to the living room

"Like a million dollars" Prim grins at me as I flop down on the couch next to her "so did Peeta tell you where he was taking you?"

"No he just said that we were going to be out late. So don't wait up for me" I look down at my phone "he should be here any minute its 6:20"

All of a sudden it starts to ring my joker ring tone, I look down at it and it's the fire station number. Oh fucking great this is JUST what I needed my whole night is ruined.

I answer the phone skeptically "hello?"

"Hello Katniss?" it was Madge

"Yeah what's up Madge?"

"Nothing I'm just practicing putting on my gear so I'm faster but I can't seem to get the oxygen tank on right" she says worriedly.

I get up from my spot on the couch and head into the kitchen to explain to her.

"Alright first off you need to calm the fuck down I can hear you shaking from here" I hear her take a calming breath "you good?"

"Yea"

I hear a knock at the door "Prim can you get that please?" I whisper to her and went back to talking to Madge.

"Okay you see that long shaft with the tick head? It kind of looks like a snake head"

"Yea"

"Okay on the mouth you're holding you are holding it right?"

"Mhm" Madge answers back. I can hear the door close but I don't really pay attention to it

"Okay put the head into the mouth do you hear the nice hissing sound? Yeah that's fine don't be scared that's a good sign now you just tighten around it and voila you're done and the job is done right"

"KATNISS!" prim shouts at me

I jump up a mile high and put a hand on my pounding heart "holy fucking shit Prim what the hell. What's wrong?" I turn to see a very red blushing Peeta and Prim just hiding her face in her hands.

"Madge I have to go. I'll teach you how to do it faster on Monday "Peeta just blushes harder.

"Oh god" Prim moans embarrassed.

I hang up my phone "Hi" I wave at Peeta he waves back smiling stiffly

"Katniss what were you talking about on the phone? And don't tell me nothing that didn't sound like nothing. That sounded like you were teaching somebody to give a blow job" Prim scolds me

"Hmm well that would have been funner" I see Peeta's ear tips turn red

Aww he's so bashful this is going to be fun. "But no I wasn't teaching someone how to give head. I was teaching Madge how to attach the oxygen tank to her face mask and on Monday I'm going to teach her how to do it faster"

"Sometimes I don't think you're my sister" Prim turns to Peeta "I'm so sorry for anything embarrassing she dose"

"Ha ha prim very funny" I turn to Peeta "well I'm ready to go I just need to get my purse it's in my room" I tell him and brush past both of them

When I get back to the living room, Rue has him kneeling down and scolding him. She just likes her mother. I see him nod at her.

"Alright in ready to go" I put my purse over my shoulder as a shoulder bag.

Peeta holds the door for me

"Why thank you ever the gentleman" I smile at him

"But of course my dear" he smiles back and put his hand on my lower back guiding me to his car.

"So Mr. Mellark, where are you taking me tonight?" I look over at him watching a suspicious gleam come over them.

"Well I have booked up the night tour of Alcatraz" I smiles wickedly at me.

Holy shit, well at least it's going to be a very interesting night.

**A/N: okay so I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not posting up sooner I've had a hell of a month I was feeling sick and things were going wrong in life so I went to the doctor and I told him what I was feeling and it turns out I had ADD my whole life and I didn't even know. So all I ask of you guys is please PLEASE have some patience towards me :) I love you all for following and having as you're fave story it means a lot to me. I will have the next chapter up of their date up by tomorrow. So will see you guy then and remember comments are love!**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Challenge

Peeta POV

I look over to Katniss as we're stuck in traffic. She's bouncing her leg impatiently. "Are you nervous or just scared?" I ask pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Ummm… I'm just a bit nervous I haven't been on a date since my last year of training for my credentials" I can hear hurt on her voice.

"Oh really?" I ask hoping she won't shut me out "what happened?" she stays quite for a little bit debating whether or not to tell me or ignore the question.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. You can tell me to shut the fuck up"

This makes her smile, God she's so beautiful when she smiles.

"No you're fine" she sighs "All my past relationships have ended horribly and with him cheating on me. I guess they get bored with me or they don't like my job hours. I don't know but they go looking for something out there instead of talking with me." She looks down at her hands

I grab her hand, while we're still stopped in traffic, and I smile widely at her hoping to lift her mood "it's not you, its them" she smiles back at me. Then I think to myself why some stupid asshole would do that to such a beautiful girl.

She twines her fingers between mine. "So Peeta, where are we going first?" she ask me expectantly.

"well since I let out the biggest surprise I might as well tell you" she giggles my god that's such a beautiful sound "we're going to go to pier 39 to eat the best clam chowder then were going to Ripley's believe it of not museum then" I chuckle evilly "Alcatraz"

"Going all out I see Mr. Mellark" She smiles smugly.

"Oh yes Ms. Everdeen, the best only for the best"

She rolls her eyes at me "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Mellark" I chuckle and start driving again.

As we pull up to restaurant and Katniss looks at me curiously. "We're going to eat there?"

"Yea, why?" I look over to the restaurant it was a small nice cozy place here on the fisherman's dwarf, where they almost have the best bread bowl.

"Well I thought you would have gone to a big fancy restaurant" she looks over at me and gives a playful scowl "I guess I had to pegged you all wrong" she smiles at me.

I go over and open the door for her and feign hurt "Oh Katniss that hurts just because I make a nice amount of money doesn't mean I'm a snob and turn my nose to nice small restaurant" she scowls at me, smile at her and put my arm around her waist and pull her next to me.

"Come on let go eat hopefully I can get that scowl off the pretty face" she rolls her eyes at me but she smiles.

As we walk in the door chime announcing we're here.

"PEETA!" Sea yells out at us over the little kitchen window.

"Hi Sae, how are you?"

She comes around wiping her hands on her apron. I let go of Katniss and walk over to Sae giving her a hug I instantly feel cold and lonely.

"I'm good" she turns to look at Katniss "and who's this?" she looks over my shoulder

I whisper in her ear "she's a firefighter"

Sae whispers back "oooh, she's must be a feisty one"

"You know it"

Sae turns around to Katniss "Hi I'm Katniss" Katniss says

"Oh honey I know Peeta couldn't stop talking about you when he came in to eat here" Sea looks over at me with a knowing look

"Oh come on Sae it wasn't that bad" I blush really bad

Sae gives us a hardy laugh; I go over to Katniss and hold her hand "Sae we're going to go sit down at my usual place"

"Okay sweetie Hazelle will be right out she's but surprised to see you with Katniss and not Gale" Sae chuckles "nice to finally meet you Katniss we thought Pete here was going crazy" Sae smiles sweetly at me.

I sit down next to Katniss. "So you talk a lot about me huh?"

I blush and try to avoid her storm gray eyes "well yea kind of" I blush a deeper red

"How did you find this place or know about it?" Katniss asks me

As I was about to answer her Hazelle comes out "Peeta nice to see you around these neck of the woods." Hazelle gives me a hug "so where did you leave my baby Gale at?"

I look over at Katniss, she has the most hilarious face I couldn't hold back my laughter "umm I think he's chaperoning Rory and Prim I'm not too sure" I answer Hazelle

"Oh alright I'll be back with you regular food okay?"

"Sure thing Hazelle don't rush yourself" I give her a hug and sit back down at Katniss

She still has the shocked look on her face "You okay there?" I ask her

"Ummm that's gale's mom?"

"Yeah" I smile widely at her "that's why I like coming here"

"So you get free food?"

"Oh no sweetie I don't give him free food you kidding me if I did we'd go bankrupt in two days tops" Hazelle comes out with our clam chowder in a bread bowl, she smiles down at Katniss

"Oh really so you'd say he's a vacuum" she smiles conspiratorially

"You got it" Hazelle sets down our food "alright if you two need anything just holler you hear?"

"Yes ma'am" Katniss and I say at the same time. We eat our food in comfortable silence for a bit then I try to make conversation.

"So Katniss is it just you and Prim or do you have any other siblings?"

"No it's just Prim and me. Unless you count her kids" she starts laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked mildly amused

"I still can believe you thought that Prim's babies were mine" Katniss doubles over in laughter

"You're not going to stop bugging me about that huh?" I lower my head feeling ashamed

Katniss wipes off her tears of laughter "oh god okay this is the last time." She takes a calming breath and I see her chest rise and fall. Oh god I feel tightening in my pants.

"So do you have any brothers or sister?"

"Just two older brothers, Rye and Wheaton"

"Are they married?"

"Yep but the both of them I don't really get along with my sister-in-laws"

"Oh that's a shame" Katniss looks a bit sadly.

"What about you how did you get along with your past brother-in-law?"

"Well first he was my engine brother then he became my brother-in-law" she smiles remembering something "Prim came in one day after her classes and that's when she saw Finnigan her late husband"

"That's awesome" I chuckle

"Yeah but I'm happy that Prim has found somebody to make her happy again" she smiles "are your parents still alive?"

"Yeah my dad owns a bakery in Galt." Katniss looks at me like I had grown a third head "yeah, yeah it's a really REALLY small town about 30 minutes from Sacramento and well my mom doesn't really like to talk to me. Since I pick the career she wanted she doesn't really like to talk to me or address me but my dad he's happy as a clam I'm doing what makes me happy and I like to help him in the bakery."

"How so?" Katniss sits back and looks at me with a pleasant smile

"Well I send him money to fix up his bakery. That bakery is so old my great, great grandpa built it and since my brothers don't really like to help my dad I like to send him money to fix it up little by little"

"Awe that's so sweet" she smiles very widely at me "I'd never think you were such a family man"

I chuckle "yeah what about you are your parents still alive?"

"Yeah my mom and dad live up in trinity about 3 hours from here. I guess my dad could never get too far from the woods" I see Katniss eyes light up

"What do your parents do now?" I ask her kind of scared moving too fast into her personal life but she answers me happily

"My dad retired as a firefighter he know trains new firefighters and my mom runs an apothecary that she was raised in. when my grandparents passed they left it to her " she finishes off the last bit of the bread bowl and soda "she was an only child"

I look down at my watch and we've spent two and a half hours here just talking. I look over at Katniss and she looks so comfy I don't want her to move but our tour of Alcatraz is almost time to go meet up at the ferry.

"Come on Katniss it's almost time to go to our Alcatraz tour" I laugh evilly

"Oh Peeta you really think you can scare me?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and pull her flush to my body wrapping and arm around her waist and the other on her back, watching her breath pick up a little bit of speed "is that a challenge I hear?"

She smiles at me smugly "I guess it is"

I let go of her fast and take a grab her hand ready to get out. "Sae! Hazelle! We're going to get going to the meal on my tab its due tomorrow anyway so I'll see you tomorrow"

Sae pokes out her head "almighty you two have fun and Peeta?"

"Yes ma'am?" I look over to her holding Katniss' hand

"You take care of that young lady and treat her how she's supposed to be treated you hear?"

"Yes ma'am I will" I see from the corner of my eye Katniss blush.

I couldn't pull Katniss any faster out of that restaurant and into the car I have to think of an awesome prank. Telling me I can't scare her well we will see about that.

**A/N well you guys thank you for all the support you guys have given me and this story :) I hope you can stick it out with me. My summer class is almost over I only have 4 more days so hope I can post up chapters sooner that what I have been and my laptop has been a bitch lately so that's another setback but I have already started chapter 10 and I think in going to write in Katniss POV most of time but I will still incorporate Peeta POV. So I will see you guys' next chapter and remember comments are love.**


	10. Chapter 10 not a chapeter just update

hey you guys this is not a new chapter but just a little note saying thank you sooo much for your patience and i hope i haven't lost any of my readers. summer was a bitch to me, first one of my family members passed away and i didn't feel like writting :( then i have a 5 month old baby cousin with congestive heart faliure and we don't know whats going to happen with him and because all bad things come in threes my house got broken into. and they took everything my laptop where i had all "How Can't You be Romantic About Baseball" chapters. (good thing i write them down on paper first) and all my sentimental jewlery they made off with everything valuable in the house. but i am typing up again chapter 11 so please bare with me. and classes started! im excited for my classes and i will probably be posting up sooner during class i know i know shame on me. but i haope this little note shows in not dead lol :) alright i love you all thanks for reading. i will be deleting this when i post up ch 11 so there's no confusion what so ever


End file.
